


Not Subtle

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Super quickly written story. Not been proofread or anything. Just thought about how not subtle Barry would be and wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Barry had idolized Dr Wells for as long as he could remember, but when he woke up from his coma and saw those shining intelligent blue eyes light up in his direction... Let's just say his body had something to say about it. Dr Wells was always so strong and sad underneath that glittering intellect, and damn if he wasn't beautiful. The attraction was undeniable and Barry just couldn't help himself.

It started out simply enough. Barry opting to stay a little longer at star labs when he visited. Specifically spending more time with Dr Wells, soaking in everything the man said to him, like his words were worth more then gold. Offering to help out wherever he could just to have an excuse to be close to him for longer. 

He just watched him. The whole creepy staring with longing thing. Thank the universe for his super speed or he's sure he would have been caught.

Then there was the touching. Brush of the fingers here, hand on the arm there, until it stopped being enough. Barry just couldn't help himself. He found any excuse he could to be as close as possible to the man. Barry knew it was getting beyond bad when one day he "accidentally" tripped and landed in the good doctors lap. He sputtered and apologized and lept up immediately as he should have, but two seconds to everyone was not two seconds for the speedster. It was amazing and pathetic at the same time but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dr Wells just looked up at him and arched a brow. Barry was doomed.

So here Barry is, three weeks later, leaning over Harrison Wells to look at his monitor instead of the more easily accessible one with the same information.

He heard a rather intense inhale and then the sound of his name.

"Barry"

Barry pulled back slightly so he could look down at the man.

"Yeah Doc?"

Harrisons hands reached up and grabbed at the front of Barrys shirt and the back of his neck.

"You are not subtle" Wells practically growled and then Barry was pulled in for a fierce kiss.


End file.
